Watching the past
by bluebirdinthenight
Summary: This story is back and improved! Watch as The season 2 yj team decide to watch the season 1 yj team on their adventures!


"Guys?" Asked Beastboy, running in to the kitchen where everyone was lounging around. "There's a package by the Zeta Tubes."  
"What's in it?" Asks M'gann.  
"Uh, I don't know. I didn't open it."  
So they brought in the package and stared at it for a few minutes, until Nightwing suggested they open it. Batgirl quickly unwrapped it and held it up. "It's a movie!" She announced. No sooner had she said that than they all fell.

There's a bunch of groans, and 'get off me's' while everyone gets off the pile.  
"Um, where are we?" Asks Blue Beetle. "No that's not an obvious question!"  
Nightwing gives him a two second stare, (He wasn't the only one) and then replies. "I don't know."  
The room was completely white, and there were enough seats for everyone. A huge TV was in the middle.  
"I guess we're supposed to sit down." Suggested Superboy, taking his own seat.  
"They didn't give us much of a choice there, did they?" Mumbles Wonder Girl.  
Everyone takes a seat and a movie starts playing.  
The camera shows an ariel shot of a park, with a city in the background. In the corner it reads,  
**Gotham City  
July 4th EDT  
The park is full of families, playing, Barbequing, and eating.  
Then people start running, as an ice ray scans the park. Everywhere people are iced over. Then it focuses on a cliff, where the edge is iced over, and a man walks up on the edge of the ice.**  
"Freeze!" Announces Beastboy. "What's he doing?"  
"Maybe," Suggests Robin. "It'll tell us if you don't interrupt."  
"**Enjoying family time?" Came the gravely monotone voice. "My family has other plans." He freezes over the closest family, and glides down the cliff and gets ready to fire.  
A baterang slams into his arm, nearly knocking the gun out of his hand.  
"Batman. I was wondering when-" He's cut off by a boyish cackle that sounds over the whole park.**  
"Wow. That was creepy." La'gaan says. Nightwing smiles. Freeze seemed to think so too.  
**Freeze turns, looking for the Boy Wonder, when he appears, his feet slamming into Freezes helment. Robin lands and lets 2 birdarangs fly.  
They slam into Freeze's helmet, and the villain looks less than pleased. "Oh." He mutters. "Boy Wonder." He climbs to his feet, and the camera focuses on Robin, a smug look on his face. "The bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed." Freeze gets ready to use his gun.**  
"Wow. You didn't get much respect back then, did you?" Batgirl states, glaring at Nightwing.  
"Who said I didn't?"  
"Freeze. Right there!"  
"Yeah, great. But I'm kinda in a hurry here!" Snaps the Boy Wonder, using his hands as he talks for emphasis.  
"Why were you in a hurry?" Asks Bluebeetle.  
Nightwing shrugs.**  
"Kids," Smiles Freeze. "Always in such a rush."  
**"Did anyone else notice he just rhymed?" Asked Beastboy.  
"Can we get through one scene without an interruption?" Asks the current Boy Wonder, giving an intense glare toward the shapeshifter.  
**"I prefer to preserve these moments...forever." The villain raises his gun, pointing it at Robin.  
Robin gives a slight sigh. "Not talking to you." He almost sings.  
Freeze turns in horror, to see the Batman, dropping on his helmet and cracking it.**  
"Cool!" Screams Blue Beetle. "No, I'm not being a fangirl. I'm not even a girl!"  
Which rewards him weird looks from everyone.  
"I like you're costume better." Beastboy informs Robin.  
Nightwing scoffs. "Mine was better."  
"Yeah, in your dreams." Replies Robin.  
"Batgirl?"  
"I'm not taking sides."  
"Guys?" asks La'gaan, pointing to the new scene.  
**This shot showed a bridge with a city in the background.  
Star City  
July 4th 9:01 PDT  
It zoomed in to Junior, Leaping down, ice surrounding him. He brought up a wall of ice that cars hit, slamming into each other.**  
"White one." Yelps Beastboy, punching Robin.  
"You're concerned about the Slugbug?"  
"You're just jealous because you didn't see it first."  
**Junior starts laughing, when several arrows bury themselves in his wall of ice and his arm. They beep frantically and then go off. Junior glares, and looks up to see Speedy and Green Arrow standing above him, getting ready to let off another volley of arrows.  
"Finally-"**  
"Wait a second. That was Red Arrow?" Demands Wonder Girl. Nightwing nods and she bursts out laughing. "He looks so...weird! I like him better with his new costume."  
"Can we continue watching?" Asks the resident Boy Wonder, now very annoyed.  
"Man, you hate being interrupted." Replies Blue Beetle.**  
"I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here!" Junior loaded his arms full of ice spikes and volleys them toward GA and Speedy.  
"Junior's doing this for attention?" Demands Roy, racing out of the way of the ice pikes, which splatter ice all over the bridge.  
"I'm telling you now, this little 'distraction' better not interfere." He says, as they race down, burying yet another volley of arrows in Juniors wall. Junior lets more spikes fly free, and Speedy's arrow buried itself in his jaw.  
GA chuckles. "Kid had a glass jaw."  
"Hilarious." Replies an impatient Roy. "Can we go? Today's the day."  
The image fades.**  
"I found it funny." Mutters Beetle.  
There's a silence. "So..." Trails M'gann. "Is that it?"  
Just then four people land with a crash on the hard floor. There's a lot of cursing which might not even be legal, considering how most of them learned it from criminals.  
When everyone's untangled, Roy, Jade, Wally and Artemis are all standing, facing the teens on the couches.  
"Why the _ did you bring us here?" Demands Jade.  
"Language!" Snaps M'gann, with a quick motion towards Gar.  
"Don't you dare-"  
"Uh," Trails Nightwing, trying to prevent a fight.  
"Seriously, why are we here?" Asks Wally, plopping down on a couch that conveniently expanded, mostioning Artemis over.  
Roy gives an intense glare at them. "I swear-"  
"Roy," Nightwing says coolly. "Just relax." Before the archer can say anything another video starts.  
The camera shows two boats, iced over in the water. In the corner it reads,  
**Pearl Harbor  
July 4th 6:02 HST  
Killer Frost smiles, raising her hands, Ice shooting from them. She was aiming for Aquaman, as he leaped from ledge to ledge on the boat. Eventually she hits him, and ice seals around his body. Aqualad leaps down, and Aquaman breaks free.  
"Don't tell me you're not excited."  
"Right now my king," Aqualad murmurs, running forward. "I'm more concerned about the matter at hand." Aqualad weaves in and out of the ice witches powers, avoiding the ice. She raises her hands, summoning as much power as she could, and then hurled it at Aqualad.  
Aqualad flipped, forming water into a mace, at the exact same moment. It froze the water, but Kaulder hurled his hands up and they hit her jaw. She fell to the ground and he put his water bearers away.  
"Well?"  
"Yes; I'm excited. Today's the day."**  
"What's the day?" Complains Beastboy.  
"I'm sure it will tell us." La'gaan informed him, but you couldn't help burn hear him mutter traitor. Nightwing redirected his eyes at that comment.  
"But Nightwing knows! And so does Artemis and Kid Flash! Why can't they just tell us?" He complains.  
"Because," Stated Robin bluntly.  
**This shot shows a a red and yellow blur on the ground, surrounding Captain Cold. In the corner it reads,  
Central City  
July 4th 11:03 CDT  
Captain Cold kept shooting, even though he wasn't hitting anything besides cars, and every once in a while a wall.  
"Stealing ice?" Demands Flash. "Isn't that a bit cliche even for Captain Cold?"  
"Coooommmeee on!" Drawled KF. "We don't have time for this!" He slid his goggles over his eyes, and headed straight for Captain Cold, grabbing his gun.  
Cold growled, glaring at the speedster. From behind him Flash punched him in the jaw.**  
"Does it seem like they're getting punched in the jaw a lot?" Asks Wonder Girl conversationally.  
"It's an easy place to hit." Remarks Batgirl.  
"And I suppose you'd know." She mutters.  
"Yep," Say Nightwing and Batgirl in synch.  
"Can we continue watching?" Demands Superboy.**  
"Calm down kid." Smirks Flash, looking down at Cold.  
"Oh, pleeease!" He snaps, a slight glare playing along his features. "You'll chat it up with the cops, the bystanders-Cold even! No! No way!" He says, waving his arms for emphasis.**  
"And you used to tease me for doing that." Grumbles Nightwing.  
Wally simply smirks.  
"Today's the day!" Shouts KF.  
-


End file.
